


Eden's Echoes Characters and Information Sheets

by Dacelin



Series: Eden's Echoes [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Background information, Character List, Gen, Plot Summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacelin/pseuds/Dacelin
Summary: Character Lists and Helpful Information forSerpent DeliveryandBeginning of Eternity.





	1. Serpent Delivery

**_SERPENT DELIVERY_ CAST OF CHARACTERS**  
Characters are listed in order of importance (more or less) and listed by the primary fandom they're drawn from

**THE DEMONS**  
• **Lucifer Morningstar** (_Lucifer_) The Devil and King of Hell. Has been vacationing in Los Angeles for the past eight years, but circumstances have forced him to return to his throne. In love with Chloe Decker.  
• **Crowley** (_Good Omens_) A Fallen Angel and the Serpent of Eden. Has been stationed on Earth for the past 6,000 years. Currently living in London with Aziraphale.  
• **Maziken “Maze”** (_Lucifer_) A Lilim and Head Torturer of Hell. Moved to Los Angeles with Lucifer. Works as a bounty hunter. Currently living with Linda Martin and helping her raise Charlie.  
• **Marchosias** (_The Lesser Key of Solomon_) A Fallen Angel who has been living on Earth for the past 3,000 years. Demonic form is a wolf. Earth form is a German Shepherd.  
• **Beelzebub** (_Good Omens TV_) A Prince of Hell and the Lord of the Flies. Currently on Lucifer’s ‘bad’ list for trying to start the apocalypse.  
• **Mammon** (_Paradise Lost_) A Prince of Hell and the personification of greed.  
• **Belial** (_Paradise Lost_) A Prince of Hell. Believed insane.  
• **Hastur** (_Good Omens_) A duke of Hell. Really hates Crowley.  
• **Decabra** (_Original_) A Lilim who has been residing on Earth for the past few centuries. Demon form is a six-armed humanoid. Earth appearance is an elderly woman.

**THE ANGELS**  
• **Aziraphale** (_Good Omens_) A principality stationed on Earth. Formerly the Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden. Currently living in London with Crowley.  
• **Amenadiel** (_Lucifer_) The first-born of Heaven. Lost most of his powers when he moved to Earth, but can stop time when they’re working. Currently raising his half human son, Charlie, with Linda Martin.  
• **Azrael “Rae-Rae”** (_Lucifer/Good Omens_) The angel of death. Close friends with Ella Lopez.  
• **Gabriel** (_Good Omens TV_) A very stressed Archangel with a black-and-white viewpoint.

**THE HUMANS**  
• **Chloe Decker** (_Lucifer_) A homicide detective with the LAPD. Divorced with one daughter. In love with Lucifer.  
• **Ella Lopez** (_Lucifer_) Forensic scientist for the LAPD. Unaware of the supernatural going on around her.  
• **Linda Martin** (_Lucifer_) A therapist whose clients include Lucifer and quite a lot of his friends/relatives. Currently living with Mazikeen. Recently gave birth to a half-angel baby named Charlie.  
• **Eve** (_Lucifer_) The mother of humanity. Is currently giving life a second try and off on a voyage of self-discovery.  
• **Adam Young** (_Good Omens_) The antichrist and Lucifer’s son. Stopped the apocalypse at age 11. Is currently a teacher in Cardiff. Still has his powers, just tries not to use them.  
• **Trixie Espinoza** (_Lucifer_) Chloe’s ten-year-old daughter.  
• **Charlie Martin** (_Lucifer_) Linda and Amenadiel's infant son.

**DECEASED, BUT RELEVANT**  
• **Charlotte Richards** (_Lucifer_) A lawyer who was once possessed by the goddess of creation. The goddess is now residing in another realm, and Charlotte was murdered by Cain.  
• **Ligur** (_Good Omens_) A Fallen Angel and close friend of Hastur’s. Killed by Crowley with holy water.  
• **Barachiel** (_Various_) An Archangel killed 1,000 years ago. Aziraphale currently has her sword. 

**AND…**  
**…Dog** (_Good Omens_) A satanic hell-hound and worrier of cats.

* * *

**SUMMARY OF GOOD OMENS**

6,000 years ago, humanity was evicted from the Garden of Eden. Since then, the demon CROWLEY (the Serpent of Eden) and angel AZIRAPHALE (formerly the Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden) have been residing on Earth doing their best to tempt/encourage humanity toward evil/good respectively. But 6,000 years have resulted in them feeling more affection toward humanity and each other than their respective offices.

When Crowley is handed the infant antichrist and told to set Armageddon in motion, he hatches a plan to jointly nurture the child alongside Aziraphale, thus resulting in a child who will be balanced between Heaven and Hell without being swayed toward choosing either side. Their plan is thwarted when Crowley promptly loses the baby, and they spend the next eleven years looking after the wrong child.

On his eleventh birthday, budding antichrist ADAM YOUNG comes into his power. After toying with the idea of remaking the world into something better, he concludes he’s perfectly happy with his human life and his friends. He further suggests Heaven and Hell need one another – if there have to be two sides, they can’t destroy the other, can they?

With the assistance of his friends, the threat of nuclear war is halted, and the riders of the apocalypse are defeated. When Heaven and Hell still demand their war, Aziraphale successfully talks them down by asking whether or not they’re sure they’re acting according to God’s Ineffable Plan. Both sides retreat, as does Lucifer after making a brief appearance to see what his rebellious son is doing.

The Earth is saved. Adam returns to normal human life. Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy a breather while they wonder what Heaven and Hell will do next.

* * *

**SUMMARY OF LUCIFER**

**SEASON ONE**  
In 2011, LUCIFER has enough of ruling Hell. He moves to Los Angeles where he opens a nightclub and settles back for a long vacation. He brings the demon MAZIKEEN (“Maze”) with him.

Five years later, a murder at the nightclub puts him in touch with Detective CHLOE DECKER. They work well together, and he begins partnering with her on murder investigations. This helps him work through some of his issues and explore humanity.

Most of the season is taken up with the angel AMENADIEL’s attempts to force Lucifer back to Hell by whatever means necessary while Lucifer and Chloe work to expose corruption within the police force. Lucifer also begins attending therapy with DR. LINDA MARTIN.

**SEASON TWO**  
The goddess of creation escapes Hell and possesses lawyer CHARLOTTE RICHARDS. Her goal is a reconciliation with her children and a return to Heaven – with an end goal which varies between reconciliation and all-out war throughout the season. Much time is spent locating and restoring the broken Sword of Eden, the only object which can cut through anything – including the gates of Heaven. Lucifer ultimately uses the sword to cut a hole into a new reality. He sends the goddess there so she can start creation anew. 

Amenadiel copes with losing his powers following his misdeeds in the previous season. Maze takes a job as a bounty hunter. Forensic scientist ELLA LOPEZ joins the cast.

**SEASON THREE**  
The new police captain turns out to be CAIN, the first murderer, who has been cursed to live forever. Initially he wants Lucifer’s help to try to end his life. Gradually his plan shifts to seducing Chloe to whom he becomes engaged. After events lead to him accidentally murdering Charlotte Richards, he and Lucifer engage in an all-out showdown which ends with Cain dead for good. It also results in Chloe seeing Lucifer in full devil-mode for the first time.

Elsewhere, Amenadiel proposes a theory of self-actualization – that angels appear the way they do and have the powers they do based on how they feel about themselves. Having recognized that he has lost his powers due to his own guilt, not any punishment, he is able to regain some of his abilities. 

**SEASON FOUR**  
Chloe is shaken by learning Lucifer really is the devil. She is swayed to assist a priest who wants to murder Lucifer, forcing the devil back to Hell in order to thwart a prophecy which will result in demons roaming the city. Ultimately she changes her mind and gradually comes to love Lucifer for all of who he is.

Linda discovers she’s pregnant by Amenadiel and gives birth to a half-angel baby named CHARLIE.

EVE, the mother of humanity, decides to give life a second try and leaves Heaven in hopes of restarting her relationship with Lucifer. Despite good intentions, she unintentionally sets in motion a chain of events which results in several dozen demons arriving on Earth to ask Lucifer to return to Hell. When he refuses, they kidnap Charlie with the intention of making him their new king.

In the resulting battle, Lucifer is forced to assume his full devil form. Recognizing he has to take responsibility for Hell, he returns to his throne. Chloe is left heartbroken, finally admitting she loves him. 


	2. Beginning of Eternity

**_BEGINNING OF ETERNITY_ CAST OF CHARACTERS**  
Characters are listed in order of importance (more or less) and listed by the primary fandom they're drawn from

**THE DEMONS**  
• **Lucifer Morningstar** (_Lucifer_) The Devil and King of Hell. Doing his best to rule Hell and also keep up with life on Earth. Engaged to Chloe Decker.  
• **Crowley** (_Good Omens_) A Fallen Angel and the Serpent of Eden. Recently appointed Messenger of Hell. Currently living in London with Aziraphale.  
• **Maziken “Maze”** (_Lucifer_) A Lilim and Head Torturer of Hell. Works as a bounty hunter. Currently living in Los Angeles with Linda Martin and helping her raise Charlie.  
• **Beelzebub** (_Good Omens TV_) A Fallen Angel Prince of Hell and the Lord of Flies. Acting regent when Lucifer is on Earth.  
• **Mammon** (_Paradise Lost_) A Fallen Angel Prince of Hell and the personification of greed.  
• **Marchosias** (_Lesser Key of Solomon_) A Fallen Angel Prince of Hell and Hell's resident detective. Demonic form is a wolf. Earth form is a German Shepherd.  
• **Decabra** (_Original_) A Lilim Prince of Hell with business skills. Demonic form is a six-armed humanoid. Earth form is an elderly woman.  
• **Shawn** (_The Good Place_) A Lilim Prince of Hell. Chairs the council meetings.  
• **Azazel** (_Sandman/Book of Enoch_) A Fallen Angel. Once became close enough to humanity to produce offspring. Currently imprisoned in the Dreaming.

**THE ANGELS**  
• **Aziraphale** (_Good Omens_) A principality and the Guardian of Earth. Formerly the Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden. Currently living in London with Crowley.  
• **Amenadiel** (_Lucifer_) The first-born angel and an Archangel (prince) of Heaven. Lost most of his powers when he moved to Earth, but can stop time when they’re working. Father of Charlie.  
• **Gabriel** (_Good Omens TV_) A very stressed Archangel with a black-and-white viewpoint.  
• **Michael** (_Various_) An Archangel with a penchant for fighting, partying, and irritating his siblings.  
• **Raphael** (_Various/Book of Enoch_) A reserved Archangel who spends as much of her time away from Heaven as possible.  
• **Kokbiel** (_Good Omens/Book of Enoch_) Formerly the Fallen Angel Ligur. Restored to angelic form by Adam Young. Not quite angel or demon. A Prince of Hell.

**THE HUMANS**  
• **Chloe Decker** (_Lucifer_) A homicide detective with the LAPD. Divorced with one daughter. Engaged to Lucifer.  
• **Ella Lopez** (_Lucifer_) Forensic scientist for the LAPD.  
• **Linda Martin** (_Lucifer_) A therapist and a Prince of Hell. Currently living with Mazikeen. Mother of Charlie.  
• **Adam Young** (_Good Omens_) The antichrist and Lucifer’s son. Stopped the apocalypse at age 11. Is currently a teacher in Cardiff. Still has his powers, just tries not to use them.  
• **Warlock Dowling** (_Good Omens_) The not-antichrist and Adam's "brother".  
• **Dan Espinoza** (_Lucifer_) A homicide detective with the LAPD. Chloe's ex-husband and Trixie's father.  
• **Beatrice "Trixie" Espinoza** (_Lucifer_) Chloe’s eleven-year-old daughter.  
• **Penelope Decker** (_Lucifer_) Chloe’s mother. Widow of John Decker.  
• **Charlie Martin** (_Lucifer_) Linda and Amenadiel's son. Around fifteen months old at the start of this story.

**THE DREAMING RESIDENTS**  
• **Dream (Daniel)** (_Sandman_) The embodiment of dreams and ruler of the Dreaming. Formerly the human Daniel Hale.  
• **Dream (Morpheus)** (_Sandman_) The former embodiment of dreams and ruler of the Dreaming. Chose to die and allow Daniel to take his place.  
• **Matthew** (_Sandman_) Dream's pet raven. Formerly the human Matt Cable. Runs messages, observes events on Earth, and generally keeps Dream company.

**AND…**  
• **Dog** (_Good Omens_) A satanic hell-hound and worrier of cats. Belongs to Adam.  
• **Whiskers** (_Original_) A satanic hell-cat and worrier of everything. Belongs to Trixie.

* * *

**SUMMARY OF THE SANDMAN SERIES**

In 1916, a group of occultists attempt to summon and bind DEATH. Their spell goes wrong and they capture Death’s brother, DREAM (Morpheus), instead. For close to a century, the keep Dream captive. He eventually breaks free. Weakened, he returns to his realm to find it has been destroyed in his absence.

Dream sets about regaining his objects of power to help restore his strength and repair the Dreaming. He then seeks out some of his missing subjects who have escaped into the waking world. Two of them have created their own miniature Dreaming inside a child’s mind. Among those held captive in their world is LYTA, a woman pregnant with the first child conceived within the Dreaming. After being freed, she gives birth to DANIEL.

In flashbacks it is revealed Dream has made a series of callus choices over the course of his existence including imprisoning a human woman, NADA, in Hell for spurning his advances, and refusing to give his son, ORPHEUS, the release of death.

Due to lessons learned in his captivity and afterwards, Dream begins to change and attempts to make amends for some of his actions. He frees his former lover CALLIOPE from captivity, offers Nada a second chance at life, and ultimately kills Orpheus. 

When Daniel goes missing, Lyta summons the furies who are willing to murder Dream for the crime of spilling family blood (Orpheus). They destroy the Dreaming, killing many residents. Dream ultimately realizes he can’t change any further and chooses death, thus stepping aside for Daniel to become Dream. 

* * *

**ALTERATIONS TO BOOK FOUR: _SEASON OF MIST_**  
(Events of this book had to be altered to fit with _Lucifer’s_ cannon. The following is how the events played out prior to _Beginning of Eternity_)

Dream visits Hell to retrieve the human woman, Nada, from captivity (having sent Cain ahead to warn Lucifer he’s coming). Lucifer meets him at the gate, informing him the demon Azazel has stolen Nada, and good luck with that. He gives Dream the key to Hell and says he’s heading off on a permanent vacation. Exit Lucifer and Mazikeen for Los Angeles. (Lucifer does not shut down Hell – the damned souls and demons don’t leave.)

Dream returns to the Dreaming where he is beset by the representatives of various realms who offer him all manner of things in return for the key to Hell. Azazel offers to trade Nada for the key. Before Dream can make a choice, Amenadiel arrives, saying the key was never Lucifer’s to give away. He takes back the key and heads for Los Angeles to chase down Lucifer. (No other angels put in an appearance.)

Dream and Azazel battle for Nada’s soul. Azazel attempts a double-cross, which does not go well when confronting Dream on his home turf. Nada is freed, Azazel is imprisoned, and everyone else returns home.

* * *

**TIMELINE OF EVENTS**  
(How _Lucifer_, _Good Omens_, and _Sandman_ fit together chronologically in this series)

• **1916 –** Dream is bound and imprisoned.  
• **1988 –** Adam Young and Warlock Dowling are born.  
• **1998 –** Dream is freed from captivity.  
• **1999 –** Armageddon fails to occur.  
• **2008 –** Daniel is born.  
• **2011 –** Lucifer moves to Los Angeles.  
• **2012 –** Dream (Morpheus) dies with Dream (Daniel) assuming his role.  
• **Early 2019 –** Lucifer returns to his throne – The events of _Serpent Delivery_ begin.  
• **Mid 2020 –** The events of _Beginning of Eternity_ begin.


End file.
